


The Trouble With Fairs

by bunappo



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends on a date, Fair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunappo/pseuds/bunappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is an overly affectionate boyfriend who enjoys rollercoasters too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Fairs

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the-everlasting-1 on tumblr. Hope you enjoy it!(and sorry for taking so long)

"Rei, Rei, look!" Nagisa tugged on Rei’s shirt sleeve and pointed to one of the rollercoasters. "Let’s go on it!" He said and grinned.

"Another rollercoaster?" Rei gave him a look. It’s not as if he was afraid of them or anything(anyone else from the group would disagree, considering Rei was one of the few screaming loudest on the last ride), but they’ve been riding every rollercoaster in sight since they’ve gotten to the fair, all per Nagisa’s request.

Rei didn’t think he liked fairs.

"I-I’ll pass. I need a break," Makoto said, his voice muffled by his hand. He looked like he was about to vomit right then and there. Rei felt a little sorry for him, seeing as he was easily shaken. Luckily enough, Rei hadn’t started to feel sick. Yet.

"We’ll stay here for a while. You guys can go ahead," Haru said. Haru was seemingly unfazed by riding all those rollercoasters, so he offered to help Makoto to a nearby table and sit down.

"Maybe we should all take a break, then," Rei suggested when he saw that Rin was looking a little green, too.

"Whaat? Why?" Nagisa pouted. He was completely oblivious.

"Nagisa, we’ve already ridden six rides in the past hour, all of which were rollercoasters," Rei stated matter-of-factly.

"And your point is?"

"My point is everybody’s on the verge of throwing up thanks to that."

Nagisa began to whine and nuzzle his head against Rei’s arm saying things like “come ooon,” and “just one more!!”(which is what he said last time). Rei looked away, his cheeks flushing slightly. He hated(and loved) when Nagisa did that. It was embarrassing(but he couldn’t help but find it a little endearing).

"I’ll go on it with you, Nagisa!" Nitori chimed in, looking as excited as he sounded.

As Rei heard that, an image of Nitori and Nagisa laughing while sitting next to each other on the rollercoaster popped up in his head. The thought of the two being together made his stomach twist more painfully than any other roller coaster could.

That seemed to click with Rei, because then he rushed to say, “Wait, no!” before realizing he had responded so quickly. He tried to make up an excuse to cover up his obvious jealous outburst. “Uh, I mean..”

"Rin looks like he needs to sit down, why don’t you go help him to a table, Nitori? I’ll go with Nagisa," Rei said, feeling embarrassed.

Fortunately(well, unfortunately for Rin), Rin felt too sick to oppose, so he obliged as Nitori took him to sit at the same table Haru and Makoto were at.

Upon hearing Rei volunteer to go with him, Nagisa did a small cheer and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as he made his way to the rollercoaster.

"We’ll meet up with you guys again in a little while!" Rei yelled back to his crowd of friends and received a chorus of weak "okay"s(besides Nitori) in response.

Rei turned back around and let himself get dragged along by Nagisa. Every so often, Rei would glance at their intertwined fingers, and he tried to pretend that he wasn’t happy because of it(but really, anybody could see the smile that he kept on hiding from Nagisa).

—-

Rei bit his lip as he looked up at the rollercoaster. Out of all of the ones they’ve ridden already, this one looked the most extreme.

"Why can’t we just ride the tea cups or something?" Rei asked as the line they were in began to move again. Incidentally, the teacups were his favorite ride.

"Because! I can’t pass up a rollercoaster when I see one!" Nagisa said.

Rei looked over to see him practically bouncing with exuberance, his grin still intact and bright as ever.

Rei sighed. He didn’t know whether he’d be able to take another rollercoaster.

At least he still had the opportunity to hold Nagisa’s hand. Of course, that was a thought he would never voice aloud.

The line was moving once again, and this time they’d be able to get on.

Here it comes, Rei thought, as the both of them walked to the coaster cars.

Nagisa let go of Rei’s hand to get in, and the ride assistant came over to push down the security belt. A minute later, the coaster started forward with a jerk. Rei felt his stomach get queasy as he listened to the sound of the rollercoaster clicking as they ascended higher above the ground.

The first drop was coming.

He looked over at Nagisa, who looked back at him with a smile, and Rei smiled back, although forcibly.

Rei figured he must’ve looked pretty pitiful because then Nagisa reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Ready?" He asked excitedly.

Rei gratefully took his hand and squeezed back, nodding to answer his question, but he didn’t actually feel ready.

The rollercoaster made a brief stop at the top of the drop, and then they were descending. They went through a series of loops and turns, Rei screaming throughout the whole thing, and Nagisa cheering and laughing.

By the end of the ride, Rei felt sick and his hand hurt from clutching the safety belt so hard, but he couldn’t help but smile and agree when Nagisa happily said, “That was so fun!”

"Why does his smile have to be so contagious," Rei thought, but then he looked down at his hand in Nagisa’s hand and smiled without a second thought.

"Hey, Rei," Nagisa called to him.

"Huh? I-I mean, yeah?" Rei stammered as if he was caught in the act of doing something bad. Oh boy, better make something up to explain myself, he thought to himself.

But Rei didn’t have time to come up with an excuse because then, there were hands on his shirt collar and on the back of his neck, pulling him down until a pair of soft lips touched his.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but by the time Nagisa pulled away, Rei was red everywhere from his neck up.

"Woah, you look like a tomato," Nagisa teased, giggling.

Rei covered his face with his hands and felt his ears heat up even more.

"Sh-shut up," he stuttered. "You could have at least warned me.." Rei mumbled quietly and looked at Nagisa through the spaces between his fingers.

Nagisa just shrugged.

"Sorry, I just.. I felt like kissing you—"

"Don’t say it out loud!" Rei hid his face again.

Nagisa just laughed and reached over to pull Rei’s hands away so that he could see his face.

"Let’s go ride the teacups now, yeah?" Nagisa pecked Rei’s cheek and smiled. Rei just nodded and started to walk with Nagisa to where the teacups ride was at, smiling softly when he felt Nagisa hold his hand again.

Rei didn’t think he liked fairs very much, but he figured it was well worth the trouble if he got to spend the time with Nagisa.


End file.
